The Dark Knight Rises
:"When Gotham is ashes, then you have my permission to die." ::—Bane The Dark Knight Rises is Christopher Nolan's eighth feature film, released in 2012, his third in the Batman franchise. It serves as a sequel to The Dark Knight, continuing the story of Bruce Wayne fighting crime in Gotham City. One again, it will be written by Chris Nolan, David S. Goyer and Jonathan Nolan, and was produced by Emma Thomas, Charles Roven and Nolan himself. Summary :See the full Storyline of The Dark Knight Rises page. Eight years after the events of The Dark Knight, Bruce Wayne is now a recluse and James Gordon is facing being replaced as police commissioner. A plucky young officer named John Blake is eager for news about the missing Batman, and investor Miranda Tate is looking to help Wayne Enterprises recoup some of its losses with clean energy proposals. However, when Bruce is robbed by cat burglar Selina Kyle and there are rumours of an underground army led by the mercenary Bane, it may be time for Batman to return to Gotham City. Structure Production Cast * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth * Tom Hardy as Bane * Gary Oldman as Commissioner James Gordon * Anne Hathaway as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Marion Cotillard as Miranda Tate/Talia al Ghul * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Detective John Blake * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * Matthew Modine as Deputy Commissioner Peter Foley * Ben Mendelsohn as John Daggett * Burn Gorman as Philip Stryver * Alon Abutbul as Dr. Leonid Pavel * Juno Temple as Jen * Daniel Sunjata as Capt. Mark Jones * Chris Ellis as Father Reilly * Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia * Brett Cullen as Byron Gilly * Aidan Gillen as Agt. Bill Wilson * Sam Kennard as Special Ops Sergeant * Aliash Tepina as Hooded Man #2 * Nick Julian as Caterer * Miranda Nolan as Maid #2 * Claire Julien as Maid #3 * Reggie Lee as Ross * Joseph Lyle Taylor as DWP Man * Duane Henry as SWAT in Dive Bar * Alex Mckenna as SWAT in Alley Sniper team * James Harvey Ward as SWAT in Alley * Gonzalo Menendez as Cop in Manhole * Cameron Jack as Sewer Thug #1 * Lex Daniel as Sewer Thug #2 * Thomas Lennon as Doctor * Trevor White as Yuppie * Rob Brown as Allen * Fredric Lehne as Exchange Security Chief * Courtney Munch as Female Security Guard * Chris Hill as Paparazzi #1 * Jay Benedict as Rich Twit * Will Estes as Officer Simon Jansen * David Dayan Fisher as Shoe Shine Man at NYSE * P.J. Griffith as Sniper at Exchange * Glen Powell as Trader #1 * Ben Cornish as Trader #2 * Russ Fega as Trader #3 * Andrew Perez-Molina as Valet at Museum * Brent Briscoe as Veteran Cop * John Nolan as Douglas Fredericks * Mark Killeen as Airport Cop * Sarah Goldberg as Analyst #1 * John MacMillan as Analyst #2 * Robert Wisdom as Army Captain at Bridge * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Cement Truck Driver * John Hollingworth as CIA Analyst * Ian Bohen as Cop with Gordon * Uri Gavriel as Blind Prisoner * Max Schuler as Foley's Kid * Daina Griffith as Foley's Wife * Hector Atreyu Ruiz as Gangbanger * Patrick Cox as Huge Inmate * Aramis Knight as Kid with Apple * Josh Stewart as Barsad * William Devane as President * Joey King as Older Prison Child * Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul * Julie Mun as Reporter at Stadium * Cillian Murphy as Scarecrow * David Gyasi as Skinny Prisoner * Patrick Jordan as Special Forces #2 * Tom Conti as Prisoner * Joshua Elijah Reese as Mercenary at City Hall * Desmond Harrington as Uniform * Mychael Bates as Bomb Truck Driver * Rory Nolan as Little Boy at Bridge * Tomas Arana as Wayne's Lawyer * Peter Holden as Applied Sciences Tech #1 * David Monahan as Applied Sciences Tech #2 * Jillian Armenante as Lawyer's Clerk * Aja Evans as Greeter at Museum * Aldous Davidson as Valet at Wayne Enterprises * Michael James Faradie as Guard at Blackgate * Wade Williams as Warden at Blackgate * Jake Canuso as Waiter in Florence Café * Josh Pence as young Ra's al Ghul * India Wadsworth as Warlord's Daughter * Kevin Kiely as Thug #1 in Basement * Daniel Newman as Thug #2 in Basement * Massi Furlan as Janitor at GSE * Warren Brown as Mercenary Security #1 * Luke Rutherford as Mercenary Security #2 * Christopher Judge as Mercenary Assassin #3 * Aldo Bigante as 2nd Cop with Gordon * Patrick Leahy as Board Member #2 * Todd Gearhart as Uniform #2 Uncredited * Marc Abbink as Gotham City Police Officer * Joseph M. Abbott as Irish Street Thug * Isiah Adams as Young Stockbroker * Siddhant Adlakha as Gotham Rogues Fan * Lucia M. Aguirre as Gotham Rogues Fan * Vanessa Alameda as Mercenary * Chris Albright as Gotham Rogues Fan * Charlie Alejandro as Female Gotham Police Officer * Brandon Allentoff as Gotham Citizen * Tony Amen as Prisoner * Robert Arensen as Former Upscaler * Diedra Arthur-O'Ree as Football Fan * James Avise as Gotham Rogues Fan * Grant Babbitt as Angry Mobster/Prisoner * Fileena Bahris as Gotham Rogues Fan * Jennifer Nicole Baker as Football Game Attendee * Stephanie Bankosh as Football Game Attendee * David Nathie Barnes as Prisoner * Joseph Basile as Mercenary Soldier Protector * Tommy Bayiokos as Gotham City Police Officer * Cameron Bell as Bane Worker * Tiffany Bell as Gotham Rogues Fan * Ben Berkowitz as Cop * Greg Beville as Gotham Football Fan * Brandon Blackwell as Swat Guy * James Blankenfeld as Gotham City Police Officer * Todd Blood as Bane's Army/Henchman * Todd Bobenrieth as Prisoner * Ryan C. Bogdewic as Football Fan/Hostage * Nathan Bohatch as Sports Fan * Rick Bolander as Mercenary * Brendan Boyce as Bane's Army/Thug * Alonna Breisch as Sports Fan * Kyle Patrick Brennan as Police Officer * Luke Broome as Stadium Fan * Corey Brown as Police Officer * Graham Brown as Thug * Ralph Browning as Police Officer * Star Bunner as Police Officer * Ryan Butler as Gotham Rogues Fan * Steven Butros as Stockbroker * Timothy Butts as Gang Member * Norman Cardaro as Gotham Rogues Fan * Robert Carmona-Borjas as Police Officer * John Cashin as Thug * Jennifer Pearl Childers as Mercenary Victim * Lonell R. Childred as Gotham City Correspondent * Anthony Chisholm as Prisoner * Scott Churchson as Gotham City Police Officer * Matt Cipro as NYSE Day Trader * Ryan Clark as Gotham Rogues Player * Danny Clarke as Extra * Carl Clemons as Bane's Henchman * Willie Colon as Gotham Rogues Player * Daniel R. Cooper as NYSE Security Guard * Hannah Cooper-Dean as Flight Passenger * Jeffrey Corazzini as Gcpd Swat * J.W. Cornelius as Angry Mob Member * Bill Cowher as Gotham Rogues Coach * Scot Cregan as Gotham National Guard Soldier * Ruben Dario Cruz II as Gothamite * Gioacchino Jim Cuffaro as Prisoner * Chris J. Cullen as Thug * Ryan Cultrera as Fire Rises Chanter * Graham Curry as Pentagon Navy Petty * Calvyn Desir as Swat Member * Gina Diaz as Gotham City Police Officer * Michael Didriksson as Mercenary * Stephanie Domini as Reporter * Jedidiah Dore as Gotham City Police Officer * Jonathon Downs as Henchman - Crane's Court Scene * Marvin Duerkholz as Logan * Chris Dyer as Gotham City Police Officer * Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent (archive footage) * R. Michael Egan as Punk * Gray Ellis as Swat Member * Guy Evans as Man in Garden * Lalaine Fabi as Gothamite * Jonn Faircrest as Board Member * Mark Falvo as Gotham Thug * Vincent Farr as Bane Mercenary * Anthony Farraj as Mob Member/Prisoner * Shawn Farrell as Thug * John Farrer as Older Upscale Person * James Farrior as Gotham Rogues Player * Louis Fasanaro as Gothamite * Frank Fata as Prisoner/Thug * Susan Feldbusch as Fan/Spectator * Joe Fishel as Police Officer * Jim Ford as Swat Team leader * Luke Oscar Ford as Party Attendant * Theodore John Forsi as Gotham City Police Officer * Justin Fortmeier as Gotham Rogues Supporter * Chris Frank as Gotham Rogues Fan * Tom Frank as Gotham Rogues Fan * Matthew Freas as Extra * Lisa Garrett as Police Officer * Gary Gibbs as Prisoner * Sophia Gilberto as Young Woman * Gregory Gillaspie as Gothamite * Brent Godek as Tow Truck Driver * Christopher Bryan Gomez as Stockbroker * Jorge J. González as Gotham Rogues Fan * Matthew Gooley as Football Fan * Jason Gowin as Mercenary #3 * Rey Goyos as Gotham City Swat Member * Michael Grand as Police Officer * Vito Grassi as Thug * Ryan Green as Gotham Rogues Fan * Michael Wren Gucciardo as Wayne Enterprise Stock Broker * Kevin Gurnari as Mercenary Soldier * Andrew Guzman as Thug * Casey Hampton as Gotham Rogues Player * Frank Hansen as Swat Bridge Sniper * Sam Harris as Prisoner * Greg Hart as Gotham Rogues Fan * Diogo Hausen as Thug * Ed Heavey as Police Officer * Wayne Heckler as Gotham Rogues Fan * Quillian Hightower as Day Trader * Pete Buzzsaw Holland as Prisoner * Vera Horton as Ballroom Guest * John W. Iwanonkiw as Fan/Gotham Police Officer * Sonny Izzo as Mercenary * Cindy Jackson as Gordon's Cop #4 * Sebastian James as Thug * Michael Jeremiah as Bane's Henchman * Curtis Jermaine as Mercenary * Rayman Jilani as Waiter * Edgar Jimz as Swat Team Member * Stephen T. Johnson as Reporter * Daniel Jordano as Boom Operator News Crew * Jacob Kalafut as Businessman * Joe Kane as Gotham Rogues Fan * William Kania as Gothamite * James Kelley as Gotham Rogues Fan * Tiffany Kemp as Gotham Rogues Fan * Bill Kennedy as Police Officer * David Dustin Kenyon as Prisoner * Andrea Kerry as Ball Guest * Sun Jae Kim as Stockbroker * Hrvoje Klecz as Thug * Sharyn Kmieciak as Gothamite * Zackary Kresser as Mercenary * Ilan Krigsfeld as Gotham Bridge Thug * Alex Kruz as Wall Street Broker * Ty Kunzelman as Orphan * Tyler La Marr as Gotham City Policeman * Shannon Lanier as Gotham Rogues Fan * Joshua Lassman as GSE Pit Boss * Robert Leckington as Mob Member/Thug * Bryan Lee as Stockbroker * Glenn Davis Lee as Cab Driver on Bridge * LeJon as Thug * Cynthia Leon De Mendoza-Hanna as Fan at Football Game * Paul Jude Letersky as Gotham City Police Officer * Gus Lewis as Bruce Wayne (age 8) (archive footage) * Joe Lipari as Prisoner * Zac Lockard as Gotham Rogues Fan * Silvia Lombardo as Tourist * Jeremy Long as Sports Fan * Kristi Lynn as Gotham Police Officer * Michael Marchand as Gotham Police Officer * Anthony Molinari as GCPD SWAT TEAM * Greg Rementer as GCPD Swat * Ross Morgan Ruben as GCPD Swat team Crew Reception Dark Knight Rises, The * Dark Knight Rises, The